A Love Like War
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Love can kill. Ginny's forming feelings toward a certain blond haired Death Eater is only one of many problems. At the Quidditch World Cup, an unlikely ally comes to light, changing the outcome of the story completely. Is their love really worth the fight? Or will it perish in battle? Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she had laid eyes on him, something intrigued her.

At that time, she thought it was disgust of what he had done to her family. Although, after seeing him for the second time, no longer being a naive ten year old girl, now almost fourteen, she felt a new, rather an awakened, feeling rise, making her start to worry - worry if she was feeling the _right_ feeling towards him.

At first, she thought the feeling was natural hate towards the man who made her family's life a living hell. Although, the second time she saw him, she felt a tingly feeling in her stomach, making her cheeks become warm. When he saw her blush, it made him smirk, causing him to be more arrogant, provoking her unknown feeling further. After their small conversation, she felt a small ache in her heart.

When she had researched further, meaning asking Hermione, not specifying on who it was, Hermione had only giggled, telling what she was feeling was _love._ Not 'undying love,' but the 'school girl crush' kind of love. And that was what she thought. Until she had seen him for the third time.

It was only a week after their second meeting. Although, this time was different. She had seen him at the ministry, working in his office. His coat was off, his hair a tad unkept, eyes worn. His mere presence made her insides tingle.

That was when she knew.

She knew that she, Ginevra Weasley, was in love with Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

It had only been about a month since Ginny had seen Lucius at the ministry.

Ginny, a day short from becoming fourteen, had just arrived home from playing Quidditch with Fred and George in the field. Her long hair was now tangled, dirt and grass entangled as well. The moment she stepped inside, she knew something was wrong. She walked into the kitchen, seeing her mother rushing around, cooking something.

When Molly heard Ginny enter the kitchen, she turned around, letting out a breath of relief, "Oh Ginny, wonderful. I need your help." Molly turned back around, putting food on a tray.

Ginny inquired, "What's going on?" Molly sighed, resting her hands on the edge of the counter.

Molly then turned around and said, "Your father has a few people from work here. It's nothing to worry about," she picked up the tray, handing it to Ginny, "Please take this to them. They're in your father's office." Ginny nodded.

"Alright." Ginny moved to leave.

Molly gasped and quickly said, "Oh Ginny, wait a moment," Ginny turned back around, seeing her mother cast a charm, making her hair much neater. Molly smiled reassuringly and said, "Much better. Now go! Hurry!"

Molly called after Ginny, "Be polite!" Ginny walked outside, across the field. She opened the door to Arthur's office. She scanning the room. Ginny saw her father, smiling. There were a few unfamiliar faces, but then her eyes rested on one in particular. Lucius.

Arthur said, "Ginny! You've brought us snacks!" Ginny smiled, setting the tray on the table. She unloaded the cups, pouring tea in them.

Arthur started to talk again, "So when the ministry issued the new law..." Ginny didn't pay attention to him. Her gaze was on the blond haired man sitting across from her. Of course, Ginny made sure he wasn't looking at her when she was staring, but one time, when she looked up, he was the one staring at her. Ginny blushed, moving her gaze back to the task at hand. Once she had poured tea in all of the cups and put a piece of pound cake on the plates, she gave them to all of the members. She walked towards Lucius, plate and cup in hand, setting them down in front of him. Her shoulder brushed up against his, making her insides tingle. Ginny mentally scolded herself. How could she be in love with a man - old enough to be her father? Not to mention what he had done to her in her first year.

Ginny always was attracted to Harry - the boy who saved her from Tom Riddle. Ginny had always been thankful to Harry, unknowingly masking the feeling of appreciation with love. Soon, Ginny separated the two, realizing she loved what Harry had done for her, not Harry himself. Yes, she loved Harry like a brother, but nothing more. Ginny had also realized what she felt towards Lucius was nothing close to disgust. The 'love' she once felt for Harry had passed on to Lucius. Ginny felt disgusted by the fact of her loving a Death Eater - it drove her over a wall.

Ginny cleaned up, rushing out of the room.

* * *

After the meeting, all of the members walked into the kitchen, preparing to leave. Ginny helping Molly clean when she saw him again - Lucius. She adverted her eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze. Something in the pit of her stomach made her look back at him, blushing when meeting his intense gaze. Lucius smirked.

Ginny quickly adverted her eyes, returning to the task at hand. Molly conversed with all of the members, and kept on working. Arthur introduced a number of them to Ginny, having her shake hands with all of them. Once the all left and apparated, Molly turned to Arthur, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Why was Lucius bloody Malfoy in our house?! In what world would you think inviting Malfoy to our house?! Our house, Arthur! Your children live here! You better thank Merlin that Harry wasn't here - let alone Ron!" Arthur took the heat.

Arthur responded, "Molly, I need to speak with you," he glanced at Ginny, "Alone. I'm sorry dear, but this is a discussion for only your mum and me." Ginny nodded, excusing herself, sprinting upstairs. Hermione was sitting on the bed, writing a letter. Ginny flopped on her bed, grumbling. Hermione looked up.

"What's wrong?" Ginny turned over, so she was facing the ceiling.

There was so much wrong, Ginny didn't know where to start. Only one person knew about her feelings for Lucius - Hermione. Even though Hermione knew about Ginny's feelings, she didn't know exactly how strong Ginny's feelings were.

"Nothing. My head's hurting - that's all." Hermione nodded, fishing through her backpack. Ginny looked at her with curiosity, seeing her pull out a small plastic bottle.

Hermione tossed the bottle to Ginny and said, "It's muggle medicine. It should help your headache." Ginny gave her thanks, opening the bottle. She took out a medium size white pill, swallowing it. Ginny looked at the piece of parchment that Hermione was scribbling on.

Ginny asked, "What's that for?" Hermione kept on writing.

"A letter for my mum and dad. Since I am spending the second half of summer with the Weasleys, I promised them that I would write every couple of days. It's funny - they haven't quite gotten used to getting mail by owls." Hermione giggled. Ginny smiled, knowing that her family's owl isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Ginny took out a book off of the bookshelf and started to read.

Instead of reading, Ginny was deep in thought. She wondered if Lucius knew of her feelings - of course he did. He was too observant and sharp - even a blind person could sense Ginny's feelings. Ginny knew she would have to do a better job of concealing her feels, but it seemed like everytime he was around, something took over Ginny's whole being, making her seem like some love sick puppy. Ginny hated that about herself. She knew she wasn't weak - she was strong. She hated that everytime she was in his presence, she felt like she was lost, all of her mental strength was gone. It felt like her entire being would just melt. Ginny had never felt like that before. It frightened and excited her at the same time.

Without even knowing what Lucius had done to both her and her family, they would instantly frown on Ginny's feelings. A thirteen year old girl, not even of age, feeling what she had felt towards a man that was old enough to be her father. Her feelings towards Lucius was closely guarded. Merlin forbid anyone finding out. Ginny knew that if someone found out, they would tell her parents, leading to both humiliation and anger. Humiliation - people finding about her feelings towards Lucius. Anger - her anger towards anyone who tried to stop her from seeing Lucius again.

A voice called her out of her thoughts.

Molly yelled, "Kids! Dinner's ready in five minutes!" Ginny huffed. She closed her book, setting it on her bedside table. She stood, walking over to the bathroom. She washed her hands, drying them after. Ginny and Hermione hurried done the staircase, knowing what had happened the last time they were late for dinner.

At the bottom of the staircase, the two girls rammed into a hard figure. It was Harry. Hermione gasped wrapping her arms around Harry. Ginny did the same.

Hermione smiled and said, "I thought you were coming next week!" Harry shrugged.

Harry replied, "Ron came and got me a few days earlier. Who am I to complain?" He grinned like a fool. Molly called everyone to the dining room for dinner, cutting their conversation short. Ginny sat by Hermione and Fred, across from Hermione.

Arthur said, "We're going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow," the whole table erupted with cries of joy and blathered. Arthur quickly shushed them and said, "We're leaving early tomorrow - 9 o'clock at the latest." Molly gave him a worried look. Arthur reassuringly squeezed her hand under the table.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful.

Ginny changed into her pajamas, having to take a sleeping potion, since she couldn't fall asleep due to her excitement. When she walked past her parents door, she bumped into someone - or rather, something. It was an ear. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was her brothers. She rushed up the staircase, seeing the twins eardropping.

Fred said, "Aye, Ginny! We were just-" Ginny stopped him.

She said, "I won't rat. Let me hear." Fred stepped out of the way, letting her hear.

It was muffled, but then she heard her mother say, "Arthur! If you know this is going to happen, why are we going to go there?!"

Arthur replied, "I've already told Bagman that we'd come, and it is heavily secured. Don't worry, Molly, everything will be fine." Ginny heard Molly scoff.

Molly said, "So we're going trust Lucius? Merlin, Arthur, why are we listening to him - of all people?"

Arthur said, "I don't particularly like him, Molly. He is a former Death Eater - he has intel that the Ministry could only dream of! Please, Molly, for me, please just go about tomorrow like nothing is going to go wrong. Please?" Molly must have caved, since silence ensued.

Ginny looked at both of her brothers. She held a finger up to her lips, not wanting them to say anything about that conversation.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this so far! I know I have - writing it, I mean. :) **

**Anyway, in this fanfic, the pairing is in fact Ginny/Lucius. There will be some Hermione/Ron, but I am open to any pairing suggestions (I am personally not a huge Hermione/Ron fan). **

**There are some changes, though all will be revealed in upcoming chapters. Feel free to ask questions. I will give you an answer, but I might say it will be revealed later - I don't want to spoil anything for y'all! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the house buzzed with excitement.

Molly and Arthur were awake as early as four o'clock, running around the house, making sure everything was in order. Molly started to cook breakfast and clean, getting everything prepared for them. After Molly and Arthur, Fred and George woke up, getting ready as well.

As for the other people in the household, it took them a little longer to wake up. Ginny was fast asleep, Hermione was snoring, Harry was mumbling, and Ron was kicking. Fred and George were sent up to their rooms - by Mrs. Weasley - to wake all four of them. How they accomplished that task was entirely up to them. They went about it the childish way, grabbing a feather and a can of whipped cream before going upstairs. They put whip cream all four of the victims, tickling them awake, causing them to be covered with cream.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. The twins stood infront of him, grinning like fools. Ginny gasped awake, sending Fred and George a cold look. Hermione just rolled her eyes, getting up to change. Harry just smiled, and started to get ready. They all changed quickly, getting ready at a fast pace. Then, they all made their way down to the kitchen, smelling the sweet aroma of breakfast once the reached mid-stairs.

When Fred and George entered the kitchen with their outfit on, Arthur huffed and pleaded, "Boys! That's not what muggles wear at all! Your clothes should practically have a sign that says 'We're wizards'!" Arthur massaged the crease on his forehead before sitting down at the table. The twins unwillingly walked back up the stairs to change.

Arthur was the first one to speak, "So Harry, this will be the first one for you?" Harry nodded.

Harry said, "I've never been." Arthur chuckled.

Arthur said, "Better that way! We have Top Box seating, which is the best way to enjoy your first Quidditch World Cup!" Harry grinned. Everyone was excited for the Cup - especially Harry.

After breakfast, Molly said, "Alright, you all will be leaving in ten minutes. Go and grab all of the things and be down here and ready to go. Hurry!" They all dispersed. Ginny and Hermione went into their room, Hermione grabbing a few books and a purse, and Ginny grabbing a gray jacket. Ginny had put some effort into her appearance, suspecting the Malfoys would be there. She had put jeans, a tight fitting green t-shirt, and red converse. Her hair was straight, reach well below her shoulders. Ginny didn't bother with make up, just putting some of Hermione's muggle lip gloss on.

Ginny walked down to the living room, before everyone else, seeing Arthur and Molly smiling at her from the table.

Ginny asked, "What is it?" Molly smiled wider, gesturing for her to sit by them. In the middle of the table, was a box. It had the name 'Ginny' written cursively on the exterior of the box.

Once Ginny sat down, Molly put an arm around her and said, "Happy birthday, sweet heart." Ginny smiled, having turned fourteen. Arthur smiled down to his daughter and gestured for her to open her gift.

Ginny unwrapped it, awing once she saw it. A new broom! She hugged Molly tightly, and then stood to hug Arthur.

She repeated, "Thank you! Thank you!" Molly and Arthur laughed. Ginny excused herself to put the broom in her room, knowing she must thank them again afterwards. It was a _new _broom. She knew they must have saved Galleons for her present for at least five months. Once she put it away safe in her closet, she rushed back down stairs.

After about fifteen minutes, the twins were the last ones down. They all said goodbye to Molly, leaving.

On the way there, a man was waiting for them. Arthur smiled, going up to greet the man.

"Amos!" he gave him a quick hug, "So glad to see you!" Amos smiled, returning the gesture. A boy, around Fred and George's age, came into sight, introducing himself as Cedric, Amos' son.

Once the formalities were done, Arthur led them to a spot on the hill, an old boot coming into sight. Harry looked questioningly at it.

Arthur answered the unspoken question and said, "It's a portkey." Harry's eyebrows quirked.

Harry asked, "Like apparating?" Arthur shook his head.

"A portkey and transport many more people than apparating can. It also had no limits. Only someone over seventeen can apparate, but with a portkey, anyone can use it, even muggles." Harry nodded.

He muttered, "Awesome." Everyone circled around it, touch the boot. In a matter of seconds, everyone was thrown into it, falling in a whirling black and gray whole. After a minute, they felt the ground become hard, standing. The stadium in eye sight. Harry awed at how big it was.

Arthur smiled and said, "C'mon." The group walked towards the stadium, and up the stairs. Below them, they saw Lucius. Ginny was confused - Lucius was alone. Why wouldn't he have taken Draco and Narc- that's when Ginny remembered. Narcissa had been killed - by who, no one knew. Ginny felt another tingle in her stomach, making her blush. Once the found their seats, they met Ludo Bagman, the twins gambling and betting on who would win.

Ginny rolled her eyes, scanning the crowd. It was fun to see what wizards thought muggles wore.

Ginny overheard Arthur ask, "Where's Draco?" She froze. He must be talking to Lucius.

Lucius responded, "I was not going to allow my only son to come here, regardless of quidditch," his voice lowered, "And who the hell do you think they're going to come after first?"

Arthur was about to say something, but was cut of mid sentence. The Irish quidditch team flew in over them, the crowd awing. After them, the Bulgarians came. Ron awed over Viktor Krum like a twelve year old girl, earning teases from Fred, George, and Ginny. Once the game started, Ginny could hardly hear Arthur and Lucius' conversation.

Fred and George prayed that the Irish would win - seeing that they had bet on them. When the Irish team was given two penalties, Fred and George were ecstatic, since so far everything they had said would happened, happened. When they saw that Lynch had caught sight of the Snitch, they Irish crowd erupted in cheers. Suddenly, it seemed that Krum had caught sight of it as well. The seekers flew around the field like madmen, trying to catch the Snitch. Krum had accelerated his broom at the right time, reaching out to catch the Snitch. The Bulgarian crowd start to rejoice, until they saw the score board. Even with the extra points, the Irish team still won.

Fred and George looked expectantly at Bagman, him reluctantly handing over the Galleons. They all walked down and off of the stadium, meeting a few more of Arthur's friends. Perkins, Arthur's friend, had given them his tent, since he had lumbago, a backache.

Arthur insisted, "We must set the tent up by ourselves, using no magic. We can't have any muggles seeing us." Hermione, Ginny, and Harry took up that job, having a little trouble. Finally, they built it up. The inside of the tent was much larger, with a large table and pillows in it. They all settled in there, eating snacks, and talking about the game. A few friends stopped by, talking about the game.

Ginny excused herself, wanting to go and find her friends from Hogwarts. She had seen a few of her friends there, having seen them before the game. She walked by tents, seeing an 'out-of-the-ordinary' group only a few feet away from her. She walked past them, trying her best to not stare. Once she was a reasonable distance away, she stopped.

That was when the screams started.

* * *

Tents were being burned, people were being tortured, and chaos was everywhere.

Ginny tried to run back to her tent, getting lost in the process. She looked around, seeing dark clothed figures curse others. Ginny inhaled sharply, knowing what would happen to her if she didn't leave quickly. The first thing that came to mind was the portkey, but of course, it was with Arthur. If she used her wand, she would be expelled for underage magic. For once in her life - she didn't know what to do. She turned around, running for some kind of cover. Ginny hid behind a turned over table, on the other side, so the attackers wouldn't see her. _Who are they? _

Second after second, her heartbeat quickened, hoping that her father hadn't already left. Ginny went to grab some sort of weapon, her hand only able to find a small pocket knife. _Great. _Regardless, she held it close, readying herself for an attack. A figure quickly came to crouch by her. Ginny turned, meeting the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius saw the pocket knife and said, "You honestly think a knife would harm a Death Eater?" Ginny's eyes widened. _Death Eater. _Lucius snuck a look over the table, the Death Eaters still preying among the innocent.

Lucius said, "Be ready to run." Ginny nodded. Spells were being cast left and right - it would be hard to dodge the crossfire. Lucius snuck one last look at the Death Eaters before saying, "We're going in the woods behind us." Ginny looked behind her.

In a matter of seconds, Lucius said, "Now!" Both him and Ginny stood, running towards the woods. Lucius looked behind him, able to block all spells coming towards them. He failed to block one spell, hitting Ginny's ankle. She fell over in the grass, gasping in pain. Lucius stood standing blocking other spells.

Lucius asked, "Can you run?" Ginny whimpered.

Ginny said, "No." Lucius cursed loudly. He sent the remainder of the spell casters flying, giving him a little time. He picked Ginny up as if she was a feather, turned to the woods, and started to run. Ginny hand on to his neck, trying not to fall. Once he had put a considerably large distance between them and the riot, he stopped, gently setting Ginny a tree stump. Lucius gave himself a few seconds to regain his breath, but then after about a minute, he crouched down next to Ginny.

He said, "Let me see your ankle." Ginny rolled up her jeans, seeing a large gash, blood covering her shoe. Lucius pointed his wand at her broken ankle, casting a healing spell. Ginny felt her ankle crack again. She turned her gaze to Lucius.

Lucius kept his focus on her ankle, but said, "It was cracked back into place." Ginny wearily turned her gaze back to her ankle. He casted a small healing spell, stitching it together.

During that period of time, Ginny allowed herself to take in his appearance. He wore what he normally did, but this time, his hair was unkept, probably from the fight, dirt stained his shirt, and his shoes were covered in mud. Ginny knew she probably didn't look well either.

Once Lucius was done, he said, "We should leave," he looked at Ginny, "Try to stand." Ginny stood, putting most of her weight on her other ankle.

Lucius said, "Walk." Ginny took one step, before falling. Lucius caught her before she hit the ground, causing her to mentally thank him.

Lucius sighed and said, "Let's go." Before she could do anything, he picked her up like he had done before. He started to walk, wand out. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck again, not wanting to fall. The tingle in her stomach resurfaced, making her blush. _Thank Merlin he can't see me. _

The clouds darkened, a green figure forming. Lucius stopped walking, turning to look at the sky. _The Dark Mark. _

Lucius muttered, "Someone must've cast _Morsmordre_." Ginny looked up at the sky questionably.

Lucius continued to walk, searching for Arthur. The adrenaline was wearing off, and Ginny felt her eye lids close. After a few seconds, Ginny had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! I re-wrote this chapter twice, trying to have a combination of both book and movie changes. :) **

**A special thank to the following for the review/favorite/follow/story alert: nienerz (Hope I didn't disappoint!) and the youngest Gorgons (Thank you! I know, the pairing is a little unorthodox. I didn't know about this pairing until a few months ago. If you want to give this pairing a shot, here is a suggestion of mine - Not Quite a Fairytale by littlekat1010 - it's amazing! To answer your question, yes, Sirius is a live in this. I am continuing this fic until I feel necessary that it ends, but when - yes, it is continuing to the Order of the Phoenix - I am still contemplating on whether or not I should keep him alive. Until then, I have major plans for him, and maybe a certain Know-It-All! ;)).**

**Thank you so much - please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius found Arthur deep in the woods.

"Lucius!" Arthur called, seeing him in the distance. His eyes rested upon the figure in his arms - Ginny. Arthur ran up to Lucius, stroking Ginny's hair.

Arthur asked, "What happened?" Lucius stood there uncomfortably.

Lucius said, "A curse. Her ankle was broken," Arthur took Ginny in his own arms, "I performed a few healing spells. It should be fine," he sighed, "She fell asleep just a few minutes ago." Arthur nodded.

"Thank you, Lucius, for keeping my daughter safe." Lucius nodded. Arthur set her down on a tree stump, taking the hair off of her face, sticking it behind her ear. He gently shook her awake, making her gasp. He shushed her, not wanting her to harm herself.

Ginny asked, "Dad?" Arthur nodded.

He replied, "Yes, sweet heart?" Ginny looked around her. The ministry was there, Harry, Hermione, and Ron nowhere in sight. A creeping headache made Ginny groan.

Ginny mumbled, "There were D-death Eaters. I-I...Lucius s-save-d m-m..." Arthur nodded. He kissed her forward.

"I know, don't worry, you're safe now." Arthur stood, setting her head back to rest. Lucius pulled him to the side, trying to reason with him.

Lucius said, "If you're looking for Potter - the last time I saw him, he was near the tents. He was knocked out. By the time I saw him, it was obvious that Potter had a better chance of living without me attempting to save him." Arthur nodded.

"Well then, we need to go see where he is - along with my son and Hermione." Arthur gestured for Lucius and the Ministry to follow him. He crouched next to Ginny, seeing if she could stand. She could walk, but she couldn't run.

Arthur put an arm around her waist, helping her. The group walked back to the riot grounds, seeing that everything was destroyed. The separated, looking for the trio. Ginny could then stand on her own, walking becoming easier. She stumbled through the clearing, looking for Harry and the others. Ginny rounded a corner, an unfamiliar stench making her gag. When she walked further, gasping once seeing what the smell was coming from - a boy, not any older than Fred and George. He was dead.

Ginny gasped, putting both hands over her mouth. She let a tear fall. She had never seen someone dead. It made her sick in her stomach just to think about such a thing. Cuts and gashes covered the boy's body, the shirt ripped, and the pants ruined. She let out a sob.

Ginny felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders, turning her the opposite way. She looked up, seeing the blond hair she loved. Lucius didn't say anything. He fished in his pocket, handing her a green hanker chief. Ginny muttered her thanks, wiping her cheeks clean, ridding her face from all of her fallen tears.

Ginny asked, "Who did that?" Lucius sighed. He gestured for the to start walking. He mulled over the answer, trying to give the girl a _real _answer.

Lucius said, "Most likely Rowle," Ginny turned to him, meeting his cold gray eyes with her dull brown, "Even a Death Eater would think twice before killing a boy - mudblood," she flinched at the name, "or not. Rowle's the only one cruel enough to kill a child." Ginny felt a few more tears fall. She quickly wiped her cheeks again, sniffling.

Lucius stopped walking, sensing something was still bothering Ginny. Ginny closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. If it wasn't for the man that held onto her shoulders, she knew she would break down crying.

A sound of spells being cast made Lucius snap his head to where the noise originated from. He let go of Ginny, rushing to the sight, wand in hand. Ginny quickly followed, seeing blue and green lights fly in the distance.

She heard Arthur's voice yell, "Stop! He's my son!" Lucius quickly came into sight, seeing the Ministry circled around the three.

Bartemius interrupted and replied, "We found them on the scene of the crime, Arthur. We have the right to question them." Arthur stepped towards Bartemius.

Arthur said, "They're just children, do you honestly think that they could do something like this?" Bartemius scoffed.

Bartemius smirked, "I think your ego is-." He was cut off. Fudge stepped forward, trying to calm the situation.

Fudge exclaimed, "Stop it, the both of you! I believe Arthur, his son wouldn't commit such a heinous crime," he turned to trio, "But, if you have any information at all, I highly suggest you tell us now." Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry inhaled deeply before saying, "I heard a voice right before the Dark Mark was cast," he pointed to a tent, "Over there." Fudge and Bartemius walked carefully over to where Harry had pointed, wands in hand. Behind a torn down tent, they found Winky, the Crouch family's house elf. Winky squeaked, seeing her master.

Bartemius looked at his elf, eyes widening when seeing a wand in her hand. He snatched it out of her hand, scolding her.

Bartemius questioned, "Where did you get this, elf?" Winky cowered below his gaze. She fidgeted with the hem of her ragged shirt, not meeting his gaze. Bartemius repeated, harsher this time, "Where did you get this?! Answer me, elf!"

Winky squeaked before saying, "Winky d-d-doesn't kn-know, master." Harry focused on the wand, knowing who it belonged to in seconds.

Harry exclaimed, "That's mine! That's my wand!" Bartemius examined him carefully before handing over the wand.

Amos looked at Winky accusingly, "Where did you get that wand? Did you cast the Dark Mark?!" Arthur stepped in.

Arthur said, "Amos, I doubt that a house elf would even know such a spell!" Harry interrupted.

Harry said, "It was a deeper voice - most certainly not Winky's - it was human." Amos then turned to Bartemius. Bartemius scoffed.

Bartemius looked at Amos incredulously, "You honestly can't think it was me!" he turned to Lucius, "Why don't you all turn your attention to Lucius?! Him being the culprit makes more sense than me!" All eyes turned to Lucius.

Lucius remained calm and said, "I was deep in the woods when the the Dark Mark was cursed into the sky." Arthur turned to Ginny. Ginny knew what Arthur was asking.

Ginny said, "It's true. There is no possible way Mr. Malfoy could have done that." Fudge quirked his eyebrows.

Fudge said, "Did he have his wand in hand? Even if you were with him, is there any possibility - any at all - that he could have cast the spell?" Ginny shook her head.

Ginny said, "His wand was not in his hand," she felt a blush creep on his cheeks. _Thank Merlin it's dark outside_, "His hands were full." Fudge obviously believed her, turning to Bartemius.

"We should check in the forest." Bartemius nodded in agreement. The duo walked towards the woods, a few people searching the camp grounds. Scrimgeour stayed behind, pulling Lucius and Arthur to the side.

Once they were out of hearing range, Scrimgeour turned to Lucius and asked, "Did they see you?" Lucius nodded. He mentally cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? He had one job - not to be spotted.

Lucius said, "I was most certainly recognized by them." Scrimgeour groaned. Arthur looked between the two, not knowing how things would turn out.

After a few seconds of thought, Scrimgeour said, "They're going to be looking for you. If what you said is true, as of now, you are in great danger. You cannot return to Malfoy Manor - that is obvious. You must be put somewhere they can't find you." Lucius nodded.

Lucius said, "Of course...but what of my son?" Scrimgeour nodded.

Scrimgeour said, "Where does your son reside right now?"

Lucius answered, "A muggle apartment - it is warded." Scrimgeour nodded.

Scrimgeour answered, "The Ministry will get him - until it is time for him to go to school, of course," Scrimgeour added, "Although, you will need to be out somewhere else. The Ministry will look for a place for you." Arthur interrupted.

Arthur said, "I was the one who voted that Lucius should be trusted. He is my responsibility," he turned to Lucius, "My home, as you now is very hidden. It has several wards, ensuring that it is not to be spotted by Death Eaters. You are invited to stay as long as you need." Lucius nodded. Even if Lucius still didn't particularly care for Arthur Weasley, he had to admit that he had a good heart.

Lucius responded, "If it is acceptable with the other residents at the household, I would be honored." Arthur nodded.

Arthur said, "Of course," he continued, "As far as personal items..." He turned to Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat, turned to Lucius, and said, "If you would make a list of everything you want, I will send someone to get them for you."

Lucius said, "There are wards. If it would be fine with the Ministry, I can go to the manor, gather my personal items, and them apparate to Mr. Weasley's house - I've been there before." Scrimgeour nodded.

Scrimgeour said, "If you are certain that there aren't any Death Eaters in the manor." Arthur nodded.

Arthur said, "That's okay with me," he added, "That will give me enough time to talk to my family about this...arrangement." Lucius nodded in agreement.

The group dispersed, Scrimgeour going into the woods, Lucius apparating to the manor, and Arthur going to speak with the children.

Arthur walked up to them, and said, "Let's go." They all nodded in agreement, starting to walk back to the hill. Hermione and Ginny were talking, Ginny being a little more shaken up by this whole ordeal. It wasn't everyday she was attacked by Death Eaters.

Once they had gotten up to the hill, they circled the boot. They all touched it, being pulled into a large, black, spinning hole.

* * *

Lucius paced around his bedroom.

He wondered what he was doing was the right thing to do - of course, he had joined what was considered the 'right' side, but he wasn't sure about his motives. Lucius wanted to join the 'right' after his wife, Narcissa died, in the hands of his fellow Death Eaters. After Voldemort 'died', Lucius didn't take any action to try to resurrect Voldemort. The Death Eaters had noticed that. Lucius fell out of touch with the Death Eaters, until they had informed him of Narcissa's death. Since then, Lucius made sure that he would get his revenge. And that was what worried him. Of course, he loved his life, but being a prime target of Death Eaters was not the right way of going about things.

_Too late to go back now._

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Arthur sat down, trying to calm his wife. He earned glares from everyone - except Ginny - when he had said Lucius Malfoy was going to stay at the house.

Arthur said, "I know this is news to all of you, but Lucius Malfoy has proven himself to be an ally. He has been helping the Ministry. I was wary from the beginning - I haven't been a huge supporter of Lucius Malfoy. Although, new information has come to light," he scanned the room, "Information that I am not allowed to share with anyone," he sighed, "But, today, he has proven himself - at least in my mind. He saved your sister," he looked at all of their expressions. Ginny looked down at the floor, "The man fought against the Death Eaters, carrying her into the woods, since she couldn't walk, caring for her wounds, all of the while, keeping her safe from the Death Eaters. If you don't think that should be called loyalty, I don't know who you are. This man is in great danger. I offered our home, since he doesn't have one to go to anymore. Might I add, he was the one who came to us - the Ministry." Everyone was silent. The thought over his words carefully.

Hermione asked, "Why did he come to you?" Arthur sighed.

Arthur said, "We've all lost someone - even Lucius Malfoy." They all knew what - or rather who - he was talking about. Narcissa.

Ron said, "Well what happens when Lucius is snapped back into reality and is ready to accept that he's a monster, and comes to murder all of us? What will happen then?" Arthur looked at him incredulously.

Arthur said, "He won't. He has pledged his loyalty to the Ministry - to me. Ronald, he fought the Death Eaters - people he used to consider friends! Do you honestly think he can go back to thinking of them that way? There are things that I can't tell you. But I can tell you one thing - from what I've heard from him and what I've seen, this is a man who lost his wife, and wants to find justice. I am not confirming or denying anything when I say this, but," he scanned the room once more, "you all should know what I mean. He's angry - angry at You-Know-Who and his followers. It would be a crime to leave this man out on the street." No one said anything. Molly was the first one to cave.

Molly said, "Alright." Arthur gave her a small smile, taking her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. He looked expectantly around the room.

Hermione said, "I'm okay with this." After a few seconds with no one saying anything, Harry gave his consent.

Harry said, "Okay," he looked at Arthur, "If you say he's alright, I guess I'm on board as well." Arthur nodded his head approvingly.

Fred said, "I'm okay with it." George said he was too. Soon, all of the Burrow residents agreed, except one - Ron.

Finally, Ron said, "Fine. But don't expect me to make a 'welcome to our house' basket." Arthur smiled, standing up, clapping his hands together.

Arthur said, "Alright! Lucius should be here any minute."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**A special thanks to: marinka (Thanks so much for reviewing! I sent you a PM) and the youngest Gorgons (Yep! :D anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Also, yeah... :( it's so sad. I wish the writer would update it soon!). **


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone soon realized that having Lucius Malfoy live with them was like having a ghost.

Lucius hardly ever made an appearance, coming down for meals well after everyone had. He kept to himself, not making any noise. When he had arrived, Molly had shown him to his room, which was on the third floor, a few doors down from Hermione and Ginny's. Everything at the Burrow had remained the same, no one paying much attention to the new guest. Lucius was surprisingly pleasant.

Ginny was going crazy. Lucius Malfoy, the person who had been the main and re-occurring person in her dreams, was living under the same roof. She couldn't contain her anxiety. She and Hermione were sharing a room, a few doors down from his. Arthur had made it very clear that no one is to interrupt Lucius. Ginny had found a few loopholes, often claiming she didn't feel like going outside, staying on the couch, reading a book, waiting for Lucius to come down for meals. Ginny knew she was acting silly, but she didn't care.

Ginny had to past Lucius' room to go down the stairs. His smell soon became evident when you walked by, a manly, strong scent filling your nostrils. Ginny loved the smell. Hermione noticed Ginny's infatuation, having to pull her aside, and ask exactly how strong her feelings for Lucius were. Ginny didn't directly answer her question, telling her not to worry about it. Hermione let it go, but decided to keep a closer eye on Ginny.

Ginny felt sorry for Lucius - her father had basically flat out told them that Death Eaters killed Narcissa. Ginny hated that Lucius let himself sulk in his bedroom. She knew he missed Draco - even if he was a stubborn, spoiled little brat, Ginny knew that he had a good relationship with his father.

Ginny knew there were three days left until they all had to leave for Hogwarts. She was determined to have at least one conversation with Lucius before she left.

Tonight was different.

* * *

Ginny had tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Tomorrow she would leave for Hogwarts. She had yet to meet her objective, driving her absolutely mad. Ginny's small crush had turned into a full blown infatuation, making her heart feel like it was about to explode. She hated the effect he had on her - without even knowing it! Ginny soon found that sleep wouldn't be coming to her easily that night. She looked at the clock. 1:46am. Ginny grumbled, throwing the covers to the side. She stood, her bare feet meeting the cold, wooden floor. Ginny felt goosebumps creep on his arms, feeling a sudden chill. Ginny didn't wear a lot to sleep, only shorts and an oversized t-shirt, reaching mid-thigh, covering the shorts. She had her hair put up into a pony tail, hating it when she had hair in her face when she was sleeping. Ginny decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of milk - milk always seemed to make her sleep. Ginny walked down the hall, seeing Lucius' door closed. She sighed, continuing downstairs. It was mostly dark, only a few candles lit. Ginny grabbed a candle stick, carrying it to the kitchen.

When she walked in the kitchen, she sat the candle down on the counter, opening the refrigerator, getting out the jug of milk. She opened the cabinet, having to reach up, on her the tip of her toes, to get a glass. Ginny heard someone clear their throat. She whirled around, seeing someone sitting at the dining room table. Ginny soon realized that it was him - Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had a glass in his hand, and a half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey next to him. Ginny quirked her eyebrows at that, but turned around, pouring her a glass.

Lucius said, "You are up late, Ginevra." Ginny froze. That was the first time he had called her by name. Ginny let herself smile, before turning back around to put the milk away. Ginny composed herself before answering.

Ginny responded coolly, "As are you." Lucius took a swig of whiskey. He sighed, chugging down the rest of his glass. Ginny gave her a few seconds to mull things over, soon coming to a decision. Ginny, not saying anything while doing so, went to sit on the chair opposite of Lucius. He looked at her questioningly.

Lucius asked, pouring himself another glass, "What are you doing?" Ginny turned to look at him. She noticed that he had a growing beard, on his slim cheeks and chin. His hair seemed somewhat kept, but not like it normally looked when she saw him at Diagon Alley and the World Cup. He wore a button-up white shirt, with black business pants. Ginny felt a small blush creep up on her cheeks.

Ginny answered, "I couldn't sleep," she looked down on the floor, not meeting his gaze, "And I thought you might want some company - since you've already spent a half a bottle by yourself." Lucius took another swig of whiskey.

"Alright," Lucius continued, "But don't expect me to let you have any whiskey. Your parents would kill me," he muttered, "That's the last thing I need." Ginny looked up at him.

Ginny quietly said, "I wouldn't." Silence ensued. Ginny took a small sip of her milk, setting the glass on the table. The two didn't say anything else. Ginny thought of her objective - she had accomplished it. If she left right now, she would be fine. But she knew if she did, she would regret it. It was her last night before having to go off to Hogwarts.

Ginny observed him in the silence, watching his throwback another glass. He refilled the glass, taking another shot. Even though he must have been feeling a little buzz in his head, Ginny couldn't tell he was drunk.

Before thinking, Ginny said, "You shouldn't drink that much." Lucius turned to look at her. He smirked, noticing the small blush that crept on her cheeks.

Lucius inquired, "Do tell, when did you start to care about my health?" Lucius turned away, taking another swig of his drink. Ginny mulled over the possible answers, not wanting to sound like a complete fool.

Ginny finally said, "Ever since you started to care about mine." Lucius looked back at her, scanning her eyes. Ginny held his gaze, until turning away. Lucius set his glass on the table, looking back at her.

Lucius said, "Drinking is a habit I have yet to break," he looked back to where he was staring - into space. After a few seconds, he broke his gaze, grabbing the glass off of the table, "But sometimes," he took another swig, "drinking is the answer to your worst problems." Ginny let go of the topic. Ginny put her elbow on the table, holding her head up with her hand. She sighed, looking at the magical clock. 2:13am.

Lucius looked over, observing the youngest Weasley. He remembered when he had first seen her at Diagon Alley. She had short hair, reaching her chin. No, she had long hair, reaching below her shoulders. Her facial features were more formed, her eyelashes longer, her jawline a little more clear, and her eyes a little more brighter. Her height had stayed the same - being about 4'10-4'11. Lucius knew that she had witnessed things that no girl of fourteen should witness. The word 'guilty' wasn't in his vocabulary, but that certainly described what he was feeling like. Not only for what he had done to Ginny during her second year, but for so much more - killing innocent families, torturing people due to their blood. the Weasley had been more than kind to him the past few days - cooking, cleaning, and providing a safe place to stay.

Without thinking, Lucius said, "I'm sorry." Ginny looked up. Lucius was still staring out into space, but slowly moved his gaze to her. Ginny didn't know what he was saying sorry for. She hadn't a clue.

Ginny cautiously asked, "For what?" Lucius took another swig of whiskey. Silence ensued. Lucius mulled over how to reply, a buzz in his head telling him to answer truthfully.

Lucius said finally, "Everything." Ginny thought about that answer. She knew he - along with other Death Eaters, retired or not - had to have felt some guilt in the past for all of what they had done. Ginny didn't want to know what exactly he had done in the past, saving her from a week's worth of nightmares. Although, Ginny did want to know why he was just saying that - and out of everyone he chose to say that to, he said to Ginny.

Ginny asked, "Why did you tell me?" Lucius looked to meet her gaze. His eyes looked glazed over, him being in deep thought.

Lucius answered, "You are my only living guilt." Ginny froze. She was the only person that was living that he felt guilty about?

Ginny quietly replied, "I can't say it's not your fault...since it was. But, I can say that you were doing what you thought what was 'right' at the time. You were looking out for your family. I am not saying what you did was okay - not to the least...but," she sighed, "by doing what you did," she shivered at the memory, "you were thinking of what was best for your family." Lucius scoffed, taking another swig.

Lucius answered, "I know what I did. I'm not proud of it either. I sentenced an eleven year old girl to death. Don't sugarcoat it. I bought my family a few more months to live...my wife..." Lucius didn't finish his sentence. Ginny frowned. She knew how much he had cared for Narcissa. She thought of how he must have felt after Narcissa had died - murdered.

After a long period of time, Ginny said, "For that, I'm sorry." Lucius remained quiet. The silence drew, Ginny taking another sip of milk.

Lucius suddenly got his wand out, mumbling. Out of thin air, a bottle appeared on the bottle. Lucius drank the rest of his whiskey, taking of the cap on the bottle. He poured the liquid from the bottle, into the glass, drinking it at once.

Ginny eyes widened, never reading about a spell that could acio something out of thin air.

Lucius caught her expression, smirking, and said, "It was an advanced spell - one you won't learn anytime soon," she looked at the bottle. He answered, "A potion - for the headache tomorrow." Ginny nodded. Lucius sighed, screwing the cap back on the Fire Whiskey bottle.

Lucius stood, saying, "Thank you for keeping me company," he walked towards the staircase. Before walking further, he turns back around, and says, "Goodnight, Ginevra."

When he left, Ginny went to bed as well.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the support! A huge thank you to alyssanicole420 for the favorite/follow!**


End file.
